Une Bestiole
by kisilin
Summary: Par une belle journée d'été une petite fille du nom de Luna s'amusait dehors.Elle ne s'avait pas que ce jour là sa vie allait changer...


NdA: Un vieux truc dont j'ai corriger quelques fautes.

C'était une chaude journée d'été. Le soleil était au rendez-vous et les gens d'un petit village d'Angleterre en profitaient bien. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que non loin d'eux vivaient une famille de sorcier pas comme les autres. Même parmi les siens cette famille était considérer comme anormal. Cela était peut-être dû aux nombreuses rumeurs sur les expériences que Madame Lovegood faisait, mais cela est certain une partie de leur réputation comme étant loufoque était causé par le journal que monsieur Lovegood publiait. Il est vrai qu'il y publiait des articles assez farfelues.

Mais revenons à nos chaudrons, l'histoire qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui n'est pas celle de M. et Mme. Lovegood c'est plutôt celle de leur fillette Luna.

Luna était plutôt grande pour son âge. Ses cheveux étaient blond quasiment blanc, ses yeux bleu étaient continuellement grand ouvert comme tout le temps surpris de ce qui les entouraient et plein d'innocence comme ceux de la plupart des enfants de son âge.

La petite fille de sept ans environs dont je vais vous parler gambadait joyeusement dans l'herbe verte du champs voisinant sa maison. Elle s'amusais sous le regard attendrit de son père qui avait préféré travaillé à l'élaboration du prochain numéro du Chicaneur sous l'ombre du feuillage d'un bel arbre.

Voyons voir ce qui occupait notre joyeuse fillette , elle était pour le moment à la recherche de petit insectes et autre trouvaille. Elle ouvrait grand les yeux et se promenait lentement les yeux rivé vers le sol prête à ramasser tous ce qu'elle trouvait. À chaque fois qu'elle voyait une bestioles elle la capturait à l'aide d'un petit filet à papillon. Elle gardait ensuite chaque choses qu'elle avait trouvé dans un immense bocal.

Elle avait capturé son troisième papillon et s'apprêtait à prendre un nain de jardin quand elle demanda à son père :

-papa, est-ce que je peux aller me servir un verre d'eau toute seule une comme grande

- Non... commença t-il par dire puis voyant son air triste et étant incapable de lui faire la moindre peine il finit par accepter.

Il décida tout de même de la surveiller pour ne pas qu'elle renverse tout sur le plancher.  
Luna décida de prendre son verre préféré mais malheureusement pour elle il était placé hors de sa porté ."L'opération prendre un verre" fut donc plus compliquer qu'elle l'avait espérer et elle dut sortir une chaise qui était 10 fois trop lourde et faillit renverser tout les verres qui étaient devant celui voulu. Cependant ses efforts furent récompensé, car elle put finalement boire son verre d'eau.

Puis, elle décida de retourner a ça chasse. Pour pouvoir faire une surprise à sa maman elle décida de capturer la plus belle et la plus rare des créatures. Elle serait tellement rare qu' elle serait la première personne à l'avoir eu. Sa mère serait très fière d'elle. Quelle belle surprise ça ferait.

C'étais bien beau faire des projets, mais il lui fallait une grande cage, pleins de nourriture et un plus gros filet si elle voulait faire ce cadeau pour sa mère. Elle se mit donc au travail. Elle demanda à son père si elle pouvait emprunter le petit cabanon abandonné. Il lui en donna la permission. Heureuse, elle alla chercher un peu partout pour trouver LA fameuse bestiole. Elle regarda d'abord les buissons en bordure du terrain puis dans le fond du terrain. Elle essaya de grimper aux arbres mais certains étaient trop hauts pour elle et elle ne pouvait s'accrocher à aucune branche.

Pas décourager pour autant elle décida tout de même d'interrompre ses recherches intensives pour se reposer un peu et barboter dans la petite piscine qu'il y avait chez elle.

Luna qui était toute trempé décida d'aller se changer seule. Elle entra dans la maison se dirigea vers sa chambre mais changea d'idée au dernier moment. Elle s'ennuyait beaucoup de sa maman qui travaillait dans son laboratoire un peu plus loin. Normalement elle n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer mais l'envie de voir sa mère fut plus forte et elle décida quand même de rendre une petite visite. Ainsi elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle lui faisait une surprise sa mère allait être contente!

Elle entra et alla directement à l'endroit où l'ont apercevait une petite touffe de cheveux blond doré. Elle secoua un peu les épaules de sa mère en disant :

-maman réveille toi, maman réveille toi!

Puis elle le cria plus fort, encore plus fort jusqu'a ce que sont père vienne voir ce qui n'allait pas alerté par ses cris. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qui faisait crié ainsi sa fille. Il parut enfin voir la présence de sa femme. Il essaya tout comme ça fille de l'appeler voyant que ça ne marchait pas il communiqua avec st-mangouste et des guérisseurs la transportèrent à l'hôpital.

Il prit Luna avec lui et ensemble ils suivirent les guérisseurs par la cheminés. Ils attendirent patiemment des nouvelles de la mère de luna. Ce ne fut pas très long un membre du personnels hospitalier alla à leur rencontre.

-je suis désolé de vous annoncé cela mais nous n'avons rien pu faire pour votre femme elle était déjà morte en arrivant ici, annonça-t-il

-De quoi est-elle morte, demanda courageusement .

-Elle aurait avalé une potion mortelle par accident, répondit le guérisseur.

La petite fille ne comprenait rien sa mère ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle dormait voilà tout c'était les guérisseurs qui se trompaient. Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur nette et alla dans la chambre ou elle savait que sa mère reposait.

Elle voulut voir si elle respirait mais une toile recouvrait son visage. Elle l'enleva délicatement et mis sa petite main près du nez de sa mère. Elle ne sentait aucune respiration.

-Elle est montée au ciel, dit son père dans le but de la consoler.

Il était venu quand il avait vu que Luna avait disparu. Il avait tout de suite su où elle se trouvait. Luna pleurait maintenant. Ses larmes mouillaient sont jolie visage.

La petite fille et son père retournèrent chez eux faire leur deuil en paix. Les jours passèrent. Puis, se fut les années qui commencèrent à avancé la petite fille et son père finirent par oublier leurs tristesse mais ils n'en oublièrent jamais la cause:une mère et une femme exceptionnel.

Voici la fin de mon histoire. Elle ne fini pas tout à fait comme ça, car aujourd'hui la petite fille qui n'est plus si petite vient de capturer la créature celle qu'elle voulait tant pour faire une surprise à sa mère. Elle espère que de la haut qu'elle la voit et qu'elle est fière d'elle.

Fin


End file.
